The following account of the prior art relates to one of the areas of application of the present application, hearing aids.
Acoustic feedback occurs because the output loudspeaker signal from an audio system providing amplification of a signal picked up by a microphone is partly returned to the microphone via an acoustic coupling through the air or other media. The part of the loudspeaker signal returned to the microphone is then re-amplified by the system before it is re-presented at the loudspeaker, and again returned to the microphone. As this cycle continues, the effect of acoustic feedback becomes audible as artifacts or even worse, howling, when the system becomes unstable. The problem appears typically when the microphone and the loudspeaker are placed closely together, as e.g. in hearing aids. Some other classic situations with feedback problem are telephony, public address systems, headsets, audio conference systems, etc.
The stability in systems with a feedback loop can be determined, according to the Nyquist criterion, by the open loop transfer function (OLTF). The system becomes unstable when the magnitude of OLTF is above 1 (0 dB) and the phase is a multiple of 360° (2π).
The widely used and probably best solution to date for reducing the effect of this feedback problem consists of identifying the acoustic feedback coupling by means of an adaptive filter [Haykin]). Traditionally, design and evaluation criteria such as mean-squared error, squared error deviation and variants of these are widely used in the design of adaptive systems. However, none of these are directly related to what developers really need in the design of acoustic feedback cancellation systems in a hearing aid.
The OLTF is a far more direct and crucial criterion for the stability of hearing aids and the capability of providing appropriate gains (cf. e.g. [Dillon] chapter 4.6). In a hearing aid setup, the OLTF consists of a well-defined forward signal path and an unknown feedback path (see e.g. FIG. 1d). E.g. when the magnitude of the feedback part of the OLTF is −20 dB, the maximum gain provided by the forward path of the hearing aid must not exceed 20 dB; otherwise, the system becomes unstable. On the other hand, if the magnitude of the OLTF is approaching 0 dB, then we know that the hearing aid is getting unstable at the frequencies, when the phase response is a multiple of 360°, and some actions are needed to minimize the risk of oscillations and/or an increased amount of artifacts.
Furthermore, knowing the expected magnitude value of the unknown feedback part of the OLTF might be very helpful for hearing aid control algorithms in order to choose the proper parameters, program modes etc. to control for instance the adaptive feedback cancellation algorithm. The general problem of estimating the power spectrum of a time varying transfer function for a linear, time varying system using an adaptive algorithm has been dealt with by [Gunnarsson & Ljung]. Approximate expressions for the frequency domain mean square error (MSE) between the true, momentary, transfer function and an estimated transfer function are developed in [Gunnarsson & Ljung] for three basic adaptation algorithms LMS (least mean squares), RLS (recursive least squares) and a tracking algorithm based on the Kalman filter.